Rabbit, Mischief
Note: The following transcript is not the same as Rabbit, Mischief & Goddess; Some sentences are rephrased. Warning: Spoilers ahead. Prologue --It is early afternoon. You are writing a report in one of the guild’s offices. Wiz: Humans are always so busy. --Wiz, soaking in a patch of sun, yawns lazily. Wiz: It’s good being a cat. --"I could use a hand, you know." Wiz: Sorry. I only have paws, and they’re no good for holding pens. Plus... --Wiz gives a languid stretch and rises from the floor. Wiz: We cats have our own work to do. Chasing that rabbit, for example. --You look out the window and see a rabbit. Wiz: When I see something move, the cat in me gets all restless. --"Don't be mean." Wiz: Haha. I just want to play a little tag. Wiz: You should take a break too. --Wiz jumps outside through the window. --You are surrounded by piles of papers. This will not end anytime soon. --You decide to take Wiz’s advice. --You follow Wiz and the rabbit deep into a thicket. --The rabbit is looking back at you. Wiz: She's a quick one. --As soon as you reach Wiz's side, you are overcome by a strange sensation, as if the ground has disappeared from beneath your feet. --Oh, it has. Entrance to the Heavens --When you open your eyes, you see a girl anxiously staring at you. She is carrying the rabbit. ???: Are you OK? --You pat yourself down to check for injuries. "Yeah, I'm fine." ???: This rabbit brought me to you. Oh, and the cat too. --Wiz meows at your feet. ???: My name's Eleni, but proper introductions can wait. We should get out of here first. Eleni: It's dangerous with all the monsters around. Eleni: But don't worry. I'm tougher than I look. I'll keep you safe. with the Quest --According to Eleni, you are almost out of the monsters' territory. Eleni: If I knew you were so strong, I wouldn't have worried. Eleni: But still... --Eleni looks at the rabbit in her arms. Eleni: Chasing a rabbit into another world is just crazy. --"You're telling me." Eleni: Then again the magic you use is totally different from my power. Eleni: Whether your story is true or not, the real problem is how to get you home. --"Exactly." --Apparently feeling sorry for you, she raises her voice to cheer you up. Eleni: You'll be fine! The folks in charge will help us out. Eleni: I'll introduce you. We're almost there. --When Eleni looks back toward you, her face hardens. --You sense something unpleasant behind you and quickly turn around to notice the beasts. --They are glaring at you, ready to pounce. Eleni: Sorry. I think I yelled too loud. --You ready yourself for their attack and prepare one of your own. Then they come. Battle --The beasts start backing away once they comprehend your strength. --When you lower your guard, they turn their backs and run into the trees. Eleni: I thought we were in trouble for a second there. Eleni: Well, we should go before any more show up. --You nod your head. --Then for a moment, the rabbit in Eleni's arms appears to smile. Eleni: What's wrong? Let's go. --Eleni sets off at a brisk walk. Wiz: Did you see that? That rabbit just grinned. There's something fishy about that thing. --Wiz's words have you a little worried, but you follow Eleni. Arachnid Territory --The surrounding mountains stand tall and dignified. --When you arrive at the summit, you see a gathering of solemn temples. ???: Well look who we have here. --She grabs the rabbit by its ears as it kicks and thrashes. ???: We've been looking all over for you. ???: Petra, don't be so rough. Petra: Criminals have rights too, Yusty, but does this rabbit need those rights? Yusty: All criminals need them. Eleni: I don't know what's going on. Eleni: Is the rabbit bad? Petra: Yes. Very bad. All she does is get into trouble, so she got changed into a rabbit. Yusty: There was no talking her way out of that. The evidence was overwhelming. Eleni: That's surprising. Petra: She's harmless now, but I was still keeping an eye on her. Petra: But I turned my back for one second, and she slipped away. --Petra comes nose to nose with the rabbit. Petra: I won't let you out of my sight again. Petra: I'm going to go put her in a cage. Yusty: Alright, thank you. So, Eleni, how about that regular report? Yusty: It looks like you've neglected the last one though. Eleni: Well, that's... Uh... Yusty: Eve never forgets her reports. Eleni: You're going to compare me with her? --"Excuse me!" Petra: I'm sorry. I forgot all about you. Yusty: You're from another world, right? Hm... --Yusty purses her lips. Yusty: This isn't something we can decide by ourselves. Yusty: Let's take you to see Lianne. She'll know what to do. --The two girls lead you to a temple far larger than any of the others. --Enshrined in the center of the sanctuary is a woman who exudes both dignity and benevolence. --After listening to your story, she looks at the rabbit. Lianne: How did you do it, Litha? Lianne: How did you bring the wizard and cat here from another world while in that body? --Litha says nothing and merely wiggles her nose in a rabbit-like way. Lianne: As stubborn as ever. Lianne: Otherworlder, I will be honest. It will not be easy sending you back. Lianne: First, we must determine the location of your former world. Lianne: That will require an enormous amount of time. Lianne: Litha ought to know where your world is, but... --She stares at Litha for a moment. Lianne: What sealed her words away is deep within the foundations of this land. Use it, and she will speak again. Petra: But that's- Lianne: I know. You will just have to explain the circumstances and get permission. Lianne: What we should now is to help send this otherworlder back home. Lianne: Petra, show them the way. Petra: As you wish. with Quest Petra: We're here. --Petra has led you to the innermost room in the temple. --You sense something breathing in the darkness. Petra: Lianne said we need to explain, but words won't work here. --An ominous monster stalks out of the black and locks its gaze on Petra. ???: Hey, how are you? Petra: I'm good. How are you, Veronica? Veronica: Not bad. Can you stick around today? Veronica: I finally got my own words, but nobody comes to visit. I'm so bored. Veronica: I want to talk to somebody. Petra: About that- Veronica: Who's that behind you? You should've introduced us! You there, would you believe this? There I was- Petra: Veronia! Listen... Veronica: What? You don't have to yell. Petra: It's a message from Lianne. She wants to borrow that thing she gave you for a little bit. --The expression on Veronica's face instantly darkens, and the room grows chilly. Veronica: No way! That's the only reason why I came here at all. Veronica: If you try to make me give it back, I'll go back to attacking people. Petra: It's just for a little while. Once we're finished we'll give it back to you. Veronica: You're lying! You're going to trick me and hurt me again, aren't you? Don't take my words away! --Petra sighs and turns back to you. Petra: See? How about we just feed this rabbit to her, and you live here forever? --She lifts Litha over her head. --Litha opens her eyes wide and tries to claw at Petra. Petra: You'll want for nothing. --"Sorry, I can't stay." Petra: Yeah, you're right. Petra: Veronica, are you sure you won't hand your words over? Veronica: Absolutely not! --Petra shakes her head and draw her sword. Petra: Sorry, Veronica. I'm just following orders. Battle --The sound of Veronica collapsing echoes throughout the chamber. --Then it becomes silent. Petra: Why didn't you just let us borrow it? --Petra picks up a book off the floor. Petra: Here. --You accept the book then hand it to Litha. --There is no change in Litha's appearance. Litha: Hahaha. Litha: And what makes you think I'll do what you say? Litha: I'm not telling you anything about their world until I get my power back! --While Litha is still cackling, Petra lifts her by the ears. Litha: Ow! Stop it. That hurts. --Litha fruitlessly attempts to escape. Petra: That's big talk coming from a bunny. Petra: I knew I should've just fed you to Veronica. Petra: Anyway, let's head back to see Lianne. --Petra carries a rebellious Litha back toward the door. Litha: Let go of me! This isn't fair! Wiz: That's one talkative rabbit. --Wiz watches them go from down by your feet. --You follow Petra back to Lianne's temple. The Impenetrable Shield --You are inside Lianne's temple. --Everyone there has formed a circle around a certain conceited rabbit. Litha: Like I said before, if you return my power, I'll send this wizard and cat back to their world. Litha: What's so hard to understand? Yusty: I think she tried to make you hostages. --Litha's ears twitch in your direction. Litha: I didn't just try. I DID make them my hostages. Isn't it obvious? Petra: No. Petra: We can interrogate you for as long as it takes. Litha: W-Wait, I'll die. I'm just a weak little rabbit now. Litha: Then they'll never be able to return to their world. Litha: Is that OK with you? --"Not with me." Lianne: We have no choice. Lianne: Please go to the treasure vault and bring back Litha's wand. Lianne: I will write a letter. Litha: Yes. That's for the best. --Lianne turns her eyes back to the snickering Litha. Lianne: However, if you attempt to deceive me, being a rabbit will seem a relief. --Litha seems to shrink a size. Litha: Yes, ma'am. --Lianne turns to you with a smile warmer than the one she gave to Litha. Lianne: Please go with them to the vault. I fear it will not be a simple task. --"I will." Wiz: I bet another fight's in store. --You pick Litha up and set off to the treasure vault. with Quest ???: Nope. --The guard in front of the treasure vault stands firm. Yusty: Barbra, we have Lianne's authorization on paper right here. Barbra: I don't see it. And I don't want to see it. Petra: This is an order. --Barbra narrows her eyes. Barbra: I have no intention of following any orders that will benefit a menace like her. Litha: You're more pigheaded than you look. Barbra: What? I'll crush you to a pulp! --Litha leaps for cover behind you. --"What did you do?" Litha: I just borrowed a little something from the vault one time, but she just won't shut up about it. Yusty: Barbra, this isn't for Litha. We're trying to send these people back to their own world. Barbra: I know that. Alright, how about this? Barbra: If they can beat me in a fight, I'll let you through. Barbra: If they can't, you give up. Simple, right? Litha: I'm in! I'm in! --Litha is hopping up and down in approval. Eleni: Since when is this up to you? Yusty: Sound good to you? --You nod your head. Wiz: We have to forge a way forward ourselves. Just like we've always done. Barbra: It's settled then. Bring it! Battle --Barbra has a knee to the ground and lacks he strength to rise. Barbra: Damn. You're good. --Barbra hangs her head in resignation. Barbra: I guess there's no denying your strength. --She hands you the treasure vault key. Barbra: Grab her wand and go. --Once you find Litha's wand, you place it on the ground in front of her. --Litha looks as the wand and starts to shake. Litha: Petra! All the humiliation you put me through... Litha: I'll return it sevenfold! --Litha leaps toward the wand. Petra: I knew it would come to this. --Petra draws her sword and prepares to fight back. Yusty: Quit it, you two! Eleni: We have to stop them. --You stand between them. However, something is wrong with Litha. Litha: Huh? What's happening? Come on! --No matter how many times she tries, Litha cannot keep her grip on the wand. Litha: I can't hold it. --Petra snorts in laughter. Petra: Hey, hurry up and pay me back sevenfold. Yusty: Litha, you're surprisingly... --Litha curls into a silent ball. Eleni: I'm glad this didn't turn into another fight, but how do we send them back now? The Piercing Arrow Lianne: We have no choice. Let's return her to her original form. --To do so, you must retrieve the mirror in which Litha's human form is sealed. --The mirror's keeper is on the outskirts of the temple grounds. Eleni: Just to make sure, you haven't done anything weird to this next person, have you? --Litha seems intently focused on grooming her paws. Eleni: So you did. Wiz: You should be prepared for another fight. --"Why are you always making trouble?" Litha: No particular reason. It's just fun. Eleni: You're just lonely. Litha: That's preposterous. I just like to see the other person frustrated. Litha: I'm pretty notorious. Eleni: You can't stand being alone, so you do all that for attention. Eleni: I used to behave that way. Litha: Are you even listening to me? We're nothing alike! Eleni: I'll be your friend is you want. Litha: What? Petra: That's a great idea. Yusty: Good for you, Litha. Litha: I have a right to choose my friends! --Eleni turns to you. Eleni: You and Miss Kitty are her friends too, right? Litha: Stop picking them for me! --"You don't want to be our friends?" Litha: No, that's not what I meant. Eleni: Then what's the big deal? We're all friends! Litha: Whatever. --Litha rushes ahead, so everyone else runs after her. with Quest --You have arrived at a place of tranquil scenery. --Here and there are animals that are either grazing or merely wild. --A women walks toward you, gathering the gazes of the animals. Ingrit: I heard you were coming, but I can't give you the mirror. You know why. Ingrit: That rabbit's kidnapped my animals before. Ingrit: There's no way I'm cooperating with her. Petra: Ingrit, we need it to return them to their world. Would you reconsider? Ingrit: If you want to know where their world is, I can figure that out myself. That'll do, right? Yusty: By the time you locate their world, they will have died of old age, as I'm sure you are well aware. --Ingrit aims her bow at Litha and pulls the string taut. Ingrit: Then let's make the rabbit spit it out. --You stand in front of Litha to shield her. The others join you. Ingrit: I see how it is. Ingrit: Then I'm an arrow. I fly straight and true. --Wiz leaps onto your shoulder. Wiz: You see the best in people no matter what. As your master, that worries me. Wiz: But I guess it's not something to fuss about it either. --Ingrit is as taut as a bowstring. She has every intention of firing at you. Ingrit: Careful. I don't know my own strength. Battle --Like a snapped bowstring, Ingrit has suddenly lost the strength to even set her next arrow. Ingrit: So that's why you two had the guts to face me. You're strong. Ingrit: I'll return the mirror. You've earned it. But rabbit, this isn't atonement. Ingrit: You didn't get this mirror back yourself. Don't forget that. --You offer the mirror to the silent Litha. --She peers into the glass, but she does not see the face of a rabbit. --The moment her true form is reflected in the mirror, the seal on her is lifted. --She stares at her own hands and realizes she has her own body back. --However, she is not smiling. --She almost looks lonely. Petra: What's wrong? Aren't you going to take revenge on me? --For a few seconds, Litha does not respond. Litha: I was joking around. You should've known not to take me seriously. Litha: This isn't a good place to do the ceremony to send you back to your world. Let's head back. Yusty: I see. Eleni: What do you see? Yusty: That even little imps like her grow up eventually. Blade of War --Three figures stride across the cobbled path that leads to Lianne's temple. --The shadow at the head of the group halts one step short of Lianne's boots. ???: Lianne, what's the meaning of this? Depending on your answer, even you may not avoid punishment. Lianne: Riner, please consider it an extralegal measure. Riner: So you bent the law and admit as such. Why did you aid Litha? Lianne: To return the otherworlders to their home. Riner: Is that all? Then once they safely return, you'll seal away Litha's power again. Riner: Surely you accept that. --Lianne glances at the two figures that followed in Riner's wake. Lianne: Are you two in agreement? Ingrit: Yes, I think that's the proper course of action. Barbra: I concur as well. --Lianne considers it for a moment. Lianne: I don't think the person Litha has become deserves punishment. Lianne: However, I will not stop you. It will be made clear whether she merits judgement. Riner: You mean she'll defeat us. Lianne: No. She cannot win alone. Lianne: Not alone. Riner: I see. You aren't just spoiling her. So this'll be a fair trial indeed. Riner: Well, I'm going to go see the truth about Litha myself. --Riner turns on his heel and stalks off with Barbra and Ingrit in tow. Lianne: It isn't Litha you seek, is it? --Riner stops short. Riner: Those otherworlders are pretty strong from what I hear. Lianne: They left only moments ago. If you hurry, you will overtake them. Riner: It'll be no fun if I don't. with Quest --After reaching the temple where Litha will perform the ritual, you are watching her prepare. Litha: Hey, it's ready. --Litha speaks with a blank expression. Litha: Stand inside that magic circle. Yusty: I know it's hard to see them go, but you brought them here against their will. We have to send them back. Litha: Are you stupid or something? I'm thrilled to be back in my real body. Litha: Nothing more, nothing less. Just get in the circle. --You follow Litha's prompts and stand in the magic circle on the floor. Litha: I'll send you back in a jiffy. Petra: Isn't there anything you want to say? --Litha considers it for a moment. Litha: Goodbye. --She immediately starts the spell. Petra: What a grouch. --You are enveloped by the light that shines up from the floor. --Before you can say your farewell, a ferocious, heroic voice resounds from the temple entrance. Riner: Litha, if you've sent the otherworlders back, then you no longer need that body. Riner: How about going back to being a rabbit? Yusty: Riner? Petra: Barbra. Even Ingrit's here. --They stand silent. Petra: Riner, does Lianne know about this? Riner: Naturally. It's Lianne who sent me here. Riner: Otherworlder, feel free to return to your home. This doesn't concern you. --Litha keeps her back to you. Litha: Just go. All you have to do is stay inside that circle to go back. --Litha looks at Riner with acceptance in her eyes. Litha: I guess I deserve it. I'm the one who broke the rules. Wiz: What are you going to do? Just go home? --"Yeah, right." Wiz: Thought so. --You step out of the magic circle to stand beside Litha. Litha: You're an idiot. --This is the first time you have seen her smile since she got her body back. Riner: Oh my. Otherworlders sure do behave strangely. --Riner slowly draws the large sword from the sheath on his hip. --He gives it an easy, one-handed flourish. Riner: But I was hoping you would. Battle --The massive sword's blade cracks in half, spirals through the air, and crashes into the flagstones. Riner: Your strength is extraordinary. Litha: We won! Guys, we won! --Litha grabs your hand and leaps with joy. Riner: That's right. You didn't win alone. Riner: When someone stands beside you, when someone has your back, that is when you can defeat a stronger foe. Riner: Lianne was right. It would seem you don't deserve punishment. Riner: I'll stand down. --With that Riner, Ingrit, and Barbra walk away. Yusty: Lianne must have anticipated all this, so she didn't stop Riner. Eleni: She knew you would save Litha. Petra: You think? She's not that naïve. She was testing us. All of us. Wiz: All's well that ends well. --The battle has ended, so the ceremony to send you home has begun once again. Litha: I won't mix you up in any more trouble. --Unlike before the fight, she no longer has the attitude of a sulky child. Litha: Thank you. I mean it. --The magic circle bathes you in light. --"Take care." Eleni: Don't worry. We'll keep Litha out of trouble. Petra: If she misbehaves, I'll spank her myself. Yusty: You're starting with a spanking? That's a bad idea. Litha: Hear, hear. Petra: As long as you're a good girl, it won't matter, now will it? --The light grows brighter and pierces the sky. You look up. Wiz: This trip wasn't so bad after all. --"Yeah." --"Bye, Litha." Litha: Goodbye. --The magic circle becomes a blazing star, and you shrug off gravity's yoke. --Then you fall. Litha: Oops, I forgot to tell you. --Litha's smile is devilish, but there is sadness in the corners of her eyes. --When you come to, you and Wiz are lying where you first fell out of your world. --"How long have we been gone? Oh no, the paperwork." --You rush back to the guild. Wiz: Humans are always so busy. --As if you have gone back in time, Wiz says the same thing stretched out in the same window. --Just as before, you are neck-deep in reports. --You can hear a shopkeeper shouting all the way from the market. Wiz: It's so rowdy. --Wiz's comment makes you look outside toward the town where you catch a glimpse a familiar figure. Or so you thought.